The invention is related to a method of making a soft magnetic material. More particularly, the invention is related to a method of making a soft magnetic material having fine grain structure.
Magnetic materials play a key role in a number of applications, especially in many electric and electromagnetic devices. There is a continually growing need for higher performance electric machines in various applications such as power generation. Compact machine designs may be realized through an increase in the rotational speed of the machine. In order to operate at very high speeds, these machines need rotors with higher yield strength materials along with lower magnetic core losses, as well as the ability to operate at maximum flux densities. Generally, achieving high strength, high ductility, and superior magnetic performance concurrently is difficult in conventional materials, because high strength typically is obtained at the expense of ductility and magnetic properties such as magnetic saturation and core loss. Therefore, there is a need for a magnetic material with superior magnetic properties and higher mechanical strength when compared with currently available materials. There is a further need for an efficient method for producing these materials.